My Baby Sister
by softnsensual457
Summary: This is just a story about how protective Dylan was since his baby sister was born and how he felt about her rape. ONESHOT


Title: My Baby Sister

Author: anakins-chick547

Summary: This is just a story about how protective Dylan was since his baby sister was born and how he felt about her rape.

Disclaimers: I don't own them.

Notes: Wherever it says # years earlier, that means how many years before Dean raped Paige.

15 years earlier

A cry came from the room with a sign that said, "Labor Room" on the door and a man and his son jumped up, knowing it was their new relative. It wasn't until 30 minutes later that a nurse carrying a pink bundle came out to them.

"Congratulations, sir. You now have a beautiful daughter," she said proudly and carefully placed her in the teary-eyed man's arms before kneeling down in front of the little boy. "You help take care of your little sister, now. I know you'll be a wonderful big brother."

With that, she went back into the labor room and left the two to stare at the beautiful baby with blue eyes and a small tuft of blonde hair. The father let the small, two-year-old boy hold the baby with him and saw the protectiveness in his eyes and smiled.

Dylan Michalchuk now had a baby sister, and he vowed never to let any boy touch her. EVER.

12 years earlier

3-year-old Paige Michalchuk giggled as her brother spun her around on the tire swing at the park. The older boy watched her carefully to make sure she didn't fall off. Their parents were making them lunch on a picnic blanket not too far away and looked at them with smiles. One little boy saw what fun Paige was having and Dylan let him climb on next to her, but narrowed his eyes at him. When he saw that the brunette was holding his sister's hand, he growled and grabbed the tire swing to stop it.

"D'wan!" Paige cried and swung her legs as if doing that would make him spin them again. Dylan came over to them and gently pried their hands apart, putting his sister's around the handles on the swing and not caring where the other boy's went, as long as they weren't on Paige.

"Don't touch my sister," he said to the boy and heard his parents laughing in the background. The boy nodded quickly and scooted to the other side of the swing, making the older Michalchuks laugh even harder. Then Dylan spun them again.

Nobody touches his sister.

9 years earlier

Dylan walked down the sidewalk, holding his sister's hand, as they made their way to Paige's first grade class. The small girl was happily skipping along and humming a song to herself while the older boy glared at any small male that stared at her. They all shrunk back in fear of him. When they got to Paige's portable, he knocked on the door and a pretty lady with wavy, blonde hair and a navy blue suit opened it with a smile.

"Well, hello there. Who might you be?" she asked kindly.

"This is my little sister, Paige, and I'm Dylan," the blonde boy answered politely.

"It's nice to meet you, Dylan and Paige. I'm Mrs. Hatzilakos, but you can call me Mrs. H. I'm guessing this is you first time here, huh, Paige?"

"Yeth, Ma'am," Paige answered shyly from behind her brother's back. Dylan smiled and pulled her from behind him, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and kissing the side of her head.

"Aww, how sweet. You must have a wonderful brother," Mrs. H cooed. Paige nodded enthusiastically and Dylan blushed. "Well, it's almost time for school to start. Why don't you say goodbye to your brother and go set your stuff in a cubby, okay, Paige?"

"Bye, Bubba," Paige said and gave him a hug before rushing over to the cubbies. Dylan then moved closer to Mrs. H.

"Make sure no boys touch her, okay, Mrs. H?" he whispered and she had to fight from bursting out with laughter.

"All right, Dylan. I'll protect her from those little boys. Now, run along to class. Don't wanna be late on the first day!" she said and he ran off.

"Thanks, Mrs. H!"

3 years earlier

"Dylan! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Paige yelled up the stairs. She didn't wanna be late for the first day of seventh grade!

"I'll be down in a minute! My hair looks like crap!" Dylan yelled back from the bathroom.

"Dylan, it's not like there are gonna be any guys looking at you! Everyone is too worried about how they look!"

"Oh, shut up! I'm coming!" Dylan pounded down the stairs with his hair finally looking perfect. Curls just in front of his eyes. The way he liked it. His eyes widened when he saw his little sister. Her hair was half up and wavy, she had just enough black eyeliner and black mascara on, shimmery pink eyeshadow, and lip gloss. Her outfit was a pair of skin-tight hip huggers and an even more tight pink tank top.

"Uh uh, no way are you wearing that to school! MOM! DAD!" Dylan cried and his parents came running in.

"What's wrong, Dylan?" they asked breathlessly.

"You're not seriously gonna let her wear THAT to school, are you!" he exclaimed.

"What? She looks nice!" Mrs. Michalchuk said.

"I dunno, Honey. He's got a point. Those pants are a little tight," Mr. Michalchuk debated.

"She's wearing it, and that's that. Now, grab your money and hurry. You have just enough time to get there." Dylan growled and the two did as they were told, but when they got to school, every boy outside dropped their jaw at the VERY well developed Paige Michalchuk. When Dylan noticed this, he tore off his jacket and threw it around Paige's shoulders, steering her inside the school.

Horny idiots,he thought.

A few days after finding out about Paige's rape

Dylan lay on his bed next to his crying sister in the dark while Paige's words played over and over again in his mind.

'Dean raped me, Dylan. H-He raped me! I said no! He d-didn't l-listen!'

The blonde boy stroked his sister's hair as she laid her head on his chest and saught comfort from him. She clutched him tightly as he whispered soothing words in her ear and Dylan caught bits and pieces of the tale of her traumatizing experience.

"Oh, Paige, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I should've gone. It's my fault," he whispered in her hair. She shook her head, though.

"No, it's not! It's my fault for going upstairs with him! How could I be so stupid!" Paige cried and sobbed herself to sleep. Dylan stayed awake, though, and watched over her like he should've done earlier.

He'd broken his vow.

FIN


End file.
